sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
White the Rabbit
White Ainekas the Rabbit is multiple things - the only Ainekas son and Schnee’s older brother, Luna’s clever assistant, the leader of Team Watts and all-around anti-hero. He is one of the more sensical characters in the Lamak Zone, and he’s one of the strongest out of Team Mask, Team Saturn, and Team Watts, with only Kennedy and Mack before him. A more in-depth description of White’s role in the series is provided below. Appearance Physical Description White is a white-furred bunny who stands at 3’7 and weighs in at 78 lbs. White’s fur is snow white, with no kind of scent slightly changing its color. The opposite can be said for his hair - it is black, but has streaks of grey flowing through it. White’s hair stays at the top of his head and spikes up three times. At the bottom part of the back of his head, he has a bit of black hair that droops down. White is a bit skinny, with a lack of meat on his bones. Clothing White, appearance-wise, never really wears anything that distinguishes him from someone who has the same fur color, species and hairstyle from him. He prefers to wear more casual clothing, like a black shirt with a skull on it and camo jeans or a red t-shirt with stars on it with black pants. White doesn’t really care how he looks - as long as he doesn’t look bad, he’ll be able to live with his appearance. White’s favorite outfit has to be a blue shirt saying “I Hate Orange” and orange shorts, not because of the joke, but because it gets to show off his mechanical legs. White feels very proud about them, so he likes wearing shorts to flash them around. Personality White is the type of person who leads, going with his gut and using his schema in order to make intelligent decisions. He tries not to let bias affect him when he needs to make smart choices, and he attempts to allow everyone's thoughts to be included when doing so. White has a low-mid amount of sympathy to a high-high, depending on what he's doing. This is a result of being set on something once he starts, so even when he doesn't want to do something, he'll do it, simply because of his willpower overpowering him. White is fairly snarky, similar to most of Max's characters. He tones it down when with other people, however, and really only jokes around more commonly when he's with his friends. He could seem kind of boring if you didn't know him due to this. White is a very blunt person to most people, usually not giving off too much emotion. He doesn't try to be especially nice, but he never tries to be very rude, either - he just acts like himself. He usually attempts to avoid starting conversation out of nowhere, and even if something intrigues him, he'll just think about it instead of present his thoughts. White is very good at shutting his mouth - he knows people's personal limits, and always attempts to not push it too far. Only a few things can get him so worked up that he'll push past those limits - for one, people who apparently exhibit no sympathy and can do ruthless things like it was Tuesday. Instead of directly confront those type of people, White likes to deceive them and then teach them a lesson about the pain they cause. White is very easily influenced by his friends, even though it's usually him who is doing the influencing. When one of his friends tells him to stop doing something, usually, he'll stop. And while most people do have the "He won't stand for people who hurt his friends" trait, to differ himself, White usually won't go into a cliche rage mode and will instead give the attacker a real talking-to. History Bad Luck Charm Alban Jacques Ainekas was born to Willow Rajah Ainekas and Jackson Blueg Ainekas. His childhood before he became two was fairly average - he learned how to speak little words, and learned to crawl, he was simply another baby that was with some average parents. However, when he was two, Schnee was born.... as an accident. Due to a mistake, Willow was pregnant with a child she couldn't handle. Willow didn't want an abortion, believing she was going to be able to take care of her children. She was wrong. Alban by himself already took a lot of their money to keep him well-fed and with enough clothes to wear. The cost of raising Schnee doubled that, and the Ainekas got into a battle they couldn't win. Jackson, feeling guilty for causing the family to nearly dive into poverty, starting working double jobs, barely enough to keep the family on their feet. Jackson urged Willow to do the same, but the latter had been so stressed with her job already that she got into drinking. Because she constantly wasn't thinking straight, she was fired from her job. Though Jackson tried to urge her to think clearly, she got mad at him while in a drunken stupor, saying "it was all his fault." She issued a divorce petition against her husband, and they did get divorced - it just wasn't in her favor. Jackson was the one who had to keep the kids. And thus, Alban lived most of his childhood not even remembering his mother. The rest of his childhood was fairly average - Alban went to school (where he got his nickname "White"), he made friends (he made his best friend and apparent neighbor, Tina Dante), and he learned things. It seemed like because of the divorce (and the mother still sending money to Jackson), everything was going to take a turn for the better. The Ainekas family would actually have a chance at a normal life. However, everything took a turn for the worst.... after the accident. Pit Stop One day, at age 17 White and his father were simply driving during errands, with nothing special out to do. However, a reckless driver ran straight into their car, right through the window where White was sitting. Due to White's habit of leaning left while driving, only his right shoulder, right side of his stomach, and his legs were hit.... but the damage was bad. After a lot of treating in hospitals, White was eventually given prosthetic legs to replace his old ones, which was only possible with extra money sent from his mother. A fifteen-year-old Schnee was in a "geek" stage at the time, and loving tinkering, she begged White if she could experiment on his legs to make them "cooler." Knowing he wouldn't feel any pain, White agreed. It started small, with tiny thing added, such as gears added to make him run faster, or springs implanted to let him jump high or farther. After a year, White thought that Schnee had basically made him into a superhero and was very grateful. Then, through ways unknown, a year later, Schnee found some more.... dangerous things to implement. Somehow, Schnee had acquired bullets, firing mechanisms, nerve triggers, and fuel. Wanting to experiment on White for one last time, White's legs were upgraded to an insane point, where he could be an assassin if he wanted to. White was extremely thankful because of Schnee, but after their father found out what Schnee had been doing, he wasn't happy. Saying that Schnee was a potential danger to their family, Jackson kicked Schnee out of the house, sending her to her uncle Raphael to continue college. White, angered after having starting college to play basketball and getting cooler legs only to have his father step all over his bad luck, left Jackson alone in the house after buying one by his own. The Recruitment of the Black Flowers Another year later, White had seen Tina Dante the Bat again, who had somehow become even more of a sports fan. Happy to find a childhood friend, the two chatted it up and quickly learned that both had moved away from their parents, giving them their own homes. Tina only lived a couple of streets away from White, and the two had always kept tabs on each other, so their friendship strengthened even more than it was before. White was just living his life one day when a dangerous piece of news hit him - the commander of G.U.N. was dead. White didn't know if that was better or worse for criminals, but what he did know that whoever killed him was a very violent and skilled individual. After getting the name "Serena Peterjack," White decided that it might've been cool to catch the lady. He presented his idea to Tina, who disapproved of it, scared that he'd be killed. Shrugging it off, White set off, hoping that he'd one day find the girl. It was only a matter of days before he found her. White was simply walking along the streets, not even trying to search for her when he happened to stumble across Serena. White quickly realized he had underestimated the girl - she wasn't just skilled, she was supernatural. She was somehow blasting magic around and taking lives from a large amount of people. When White could even begin to comprehend the amount of madness that was going on, Serene laid her eyes on him, so he had to think fast. White knew that there was no way he was going to capture this lady - the look in her eyes told him that she was not fooling around. However, that same look - White almost sympathized with it. He told her that he would be better off alive, trying to negotiate with her instead of battle against her, for if he did, he'd be dead instantly. White told her that he ultimately knew almost nothing about her personality, her interests, her anything - but what he did know was that she liked destruction and chaos. White told her that he thought that she wasn't a fool, hurting people just because she could - she was mad at something. White told her she was throwing an over-the-top temper tantrum, and hat he could relate to that, thinking about how infuriated he was when his father kicked Schnee out of the household. He said that if she let him live, he and his "associate," Tina, would assist her. Serene, more intrigued than liking his deal, ceased her assault on the area and told her to come with him. However, White said that he wanted to get his "associate" first, and ran off away from Serene (though she told White to just call her Luna) told him that they'd be meeting in Lotking, a pretty much abandoned place in Trikon City. White called Tina up, and super excited, he said he hit it up with Serene. Tina.... didn't take it all too well. She lectured White for getting involved with a mass murderer, and said that they would be in huge trouble if they were caught and taken into custody. White said that he brought her into it because if Luna didn't know who wasn't on her kill list, she could potentially kill Tina, which would be very sad for a lot of people. Tina felt a bit better when he said that, but she was still on the fence, so White reassured her he'd be extra careful before giving her all the information she needed. When White got to Lotking with Tina arriving seven minutes late, Luna said that she wanted to test out their combat-related capabilities before getting them deep into her mission. She wanted to test out White first, and White didn't hold anything back. With his legs, he was able to put up a pretty good fight, but Luna was too strong for him. Even though he ended up being defeated, Luna was amazingly impressed with his skillful agility, and strangely looked happy to have her on board. Next, she challenged Tina, but.... the bat didn't do nearly as well. All Tina had was flight. That was it. She was kind of good at kicking, but that's where it ended. Thus, Luna was about to kick her out of the operation, but White begged Luna to keep her, saying that she was a very worthy teammate and an extremely useful one to have. Luna, deciding that if she was worth White's time, she must not suck in the fighting department, and let Tina join (reluctantly, but still). Luna gave Tina a gun and some elemental align bullets, not bothering to explain where she got them from, and told them to follow her. They had their first assignment, and it was studying up on legendary assassins. Tina wasn't fond of the idea, but White told her to comply, and they hit the books. Going to the library, they found a couple of books about great assassins through the ages. Though it took them a while to find one that wasn't old, wrinkly, or dead, they eventually found out about Leunga Briona the Fourth, an assassin who was the descendant of the first Leunga Briona, someone they found in the first few pages in a ton of books. Deciding that he must be important if his great-great-great-many-more-greats grandfather was mentioned so much, they were about to set out to find him.... However, Tina had a very tiny but also very important question - how were they going to find him? It wasn't like he was going to go around shouting where he lived to everyone. But White had an idea. He told Tina that if they could find out who a couple of people who people knew were killed by him, they could see his unique style of murder, and why he did so. So, deciding to do it the next day, they went home. A day passed, and the two went back to the library - however, this time, they read books about murdered people, hoping to find information on people who'd been killed by Leunga Briona. After a long day of studying, Tina told White about something she figured out - the people who Leunga killed were all rich or had close relationships with rich people. This prompted White to think that maybe he didn't take jobs, and he just went on with a normal life. Then, Tina replied that his idea couldn't work because people know he was an assassin. White threw off the concept, saying that they didn't need to know why or how he did it, they just needed to follow his pattern of killing rich people. And there was only one rich person in town... Mackenzie Hartley. The two stalked him for days. Hiding in places where they wouldn't be recognized, they always checked on him when he was at his mansion and went out. One day, after about two weeks, they found a grey eagle and a purple eagle walking together - however, the grey one really resembled Leunga Briona, even to the point where he had the exact same wrinkle design. Deciding to check it out, the duo walked up to them. They questioned him on his identity, and Leunga, apparently not even trying to hide it, took a gun out of his pocket. He aimed it at White, but Tina kicked it away. While the eagle was surprised, White delivered a swift fire-powered kick to his crotch, knocking him out. Telling the younger eagle to follow them, they started heading back to the abandoned part of town. After Luna had lectured them on taking so long, Luna woke Leunga up and told the two eagles exactly who she was. Though she was originally just going to bring Leunga along, the grey eagle explained that he wasn't the best suited for the type of massacre Luna was used to. He offered his son, Leunga Sephtis Briona the Fifth (though he usually went by Sephtis Briona) for the job. Luna tested Sephtis out in battle, the the 12-year-old boy did extraordinarily well, even as good if not better than White. Thus, he qualified. White and Tina, though feeling extremely morally confused because of the fact they were working with a mass murderer and an assassin-in-training, decided that they should pay Sephtis in secret because, after all, they still saw him as a kid. With the final member of what Luna called the Black Flowers having joined, the four set out to plan their attacks. A Harsh Punishment - Mac and Luna's Rematch Luna would spend a lot of their time teaching the trio how to get better at fighting and planning their attack to get Mackenzie Hartley. However, Luna herself usually didn't bother doing actual research with them - instead, she had a habit of just disappearing for long periods of time and coming back before scolding them for not getting much done. White really wanted to fight back, but he knew that in doing so, he'd be dooming them all. One day, Luna went out, and she hadn't come back for over a week. White didn't really care, but Tina told him that they should probably go and check up on her. Thus, they took White's car and went out for a pretty long drive... only to find a frozen Luna out in the middle of nowhere. Tina said that they could just leave her there, but White told her that if she melted out of it, she'd direct her revenge towards them, and that scared them both into taking the hybrid back. After they'd taken her back, White used his legs to heat her up. Over the course of a few hours, Luna was up, and she angrily yelling at Sephtis. White and Tina approached her after they were summoned, and Luna, furious, demanded them to tell her any information about Mackenzie that she could use against him in their next bout. White and Tina revealed several things about him - for seven years, he'd been training under a master called Aorki, he was an electrokinetic, he was a mercenary, he was far too cocky for his own good - Luna didn't care about any of that. She just wanted to know something personal, something that scarred him. They then told her that when he was ten, his sister Marlee was stolen for ransom, and she had her arms cut off before they rescued her. Luna was satisfied with this information, and told them that this information was adequate before sending them off. ---- Not much later after that, Luna gathered her so-called "Black Flowers" and told them that they'd have to prepare for battle in Lotking. She said that she was going to send them to whale onto him until he was near-death... and she'd been the one to murder him. White and Tina didn't like the idea of actually killing someone in the slightest, but they knew that after they helped put Mac down, they'd finally be able to leave Luna's genocide route. Thus, they put on straight faces and complied. White, Tina, and Sephtis waited to find Mac, and eventually, he came running up - however, along with him was a grey lookalike, a red fox, a yellow ocelot, and a blue hedgehog. White was surprised that Mac had managed to gather so many allies for this, but Mac himself didn't bother trying to fight them, turning into lightning and zooming past. The other grey tiger teleported away from them, leaving the last three to duel against the Black Flowers. The fox furiously asked them who they were, and Sephtis eagerly replied that they were Luna's partners. The fox made fun of them on how desperately they were using that term, but White explained to her that Luna was going to be the one on top, so there was no reason for them not to work with the winner. There was a period of silence, but all three of them knew what was going to happen... they were going to fight. The fox ran to attacked Sephtis and the hedgehog walked to Tina while the ocelot confronted White. White was extremely disinterested, just wanting to get Luna's tyranny over with so that he could just live freely. The ocelot asked him what he thought he was doing, working for such an evil person like Luna, and White simply explained that he was choosing to ally himself with those higher on the food chain. She then questioned him on why he thought that that was the right thing to do, and he said that he didn't, necessarily. She started to get frustrated with him, questioning how he could abandon his morals to just stay alive, and White replied that morals didn't matter if you get killed over them. She was quite obviously frustrated with his way of thinking, and angered, she began to attack. Their duel began, and White noticed that the ocelot had very quick and swift attacks - she'd probably been training for years. White used his legs in order to keep up with the ocelot, allowing him to drag out the battle. However, neither of them were truly gaining an advantage on the other. The ocelot then jumped back, asking him how he got his artificial limbs and who he was. He said that he was known as White, and that he got them after an accident. She seemed very doubtful of this, but she blew it off eventually, attacking him again. They fought evenly for another good amount of time, and White knew that if he didn't do anything, they'd both be exasperated. Thus, he went for a good, strategic move - getting in her head. He first asked who Terra exactly thought she was helping by being there right then. She didn't seem to need time to think - she thought was helping her friends and the people of Trikon. White sighed and paused their battle to look at Mac and Kennedy going against Luna, and Terra did the same. Flashing lights, and explosions. White pointed to them and told her that she wasn't helping anyone, doing what she was right now. She was so convinced that they were all playing a part, but if they hadn't come, did she think that the trio would be interrupting that fight? White saw how Terra began to doubt herself, so he continued, saying that though she sent a leader-like vibe, she was just going to be slapped aside when someone like Luna came again and she wouldn't have any powerful allies to help her. White even said that if she was struggling with him, there was no way she was ever going to get to the level her friends were at... and because of that, she was just setting herself up for failure. White knew that he'd hit a weak spot, and it was obviously affecting her - he started attacking again, but with the seed of doubt planted in her mind, Terra began to perform way worse than before. White landed several crucial blows on her, and it seemed like there was no hope of her turning the tides. After a prolonged beating, the fox (who had just defeated Sephtis) started heading towards White and Terra, so he jumped back, grabbed Sephtis, and jumped to Tina. The blue hedgehog asked them (more specifically, the two boys) who they were and why they were doing this. White revealed his name to the other two, and he explained that it'd be smarter to work with the stronger side than against it. Scarlet said that they were true idiots for thinking that way, and if they continued down that road, that innocent people were going to die. White finally began to simmer down, and after Tina showed him what was going on with Luna (she was seemingly on the defensive), it finally got through to them that they could at least partially help in the hybrid's defeat. White told Sephtis that they were going to bounce, which confused the preteen, but he didn't argue. They bid the trio farewell before White sent Sephtis to his father and the other two began to head home. Skills With White's synthetic legs, it gives White a very useful ability - amplifying his leg power. Along with his natural rabbit genes, it assist White in everyday life, but also with more... impractical uses. For example, it allows him to leap incredibly far distances, jump very high, and be a pretty good dancer. However, a flaw to this is the fact that due to it being robotic, it can not bend in every direction, slightly hindering its flexibility. Because of Schnee's tinkering, she also gave White some more combat-oriented uses. (It's mainly because she'd been watching too many action TV shows.) As long as he refills it constantly, White can fire flames and bullet from his legs when his brain tells his muscles to tell the prosthetic parts to pull the trigger. As a result, White can hover a maximum of one foot off the ground. He can send additional heat to his legs to speed him up and power up his legs, but even if he overheats then they'll be useless for a short to long period of time. Gallery Lee'sWhite.jpg|White's first pic, done by Lee. Thanks! Luvsi'sWhite.jpg|White done by Luvsi on the SFW, he looks awesome! Zone's White.png|White done by Zonian on Discord, thank ye! XoPs Team Watts.png|White with his teammates, Tina the Bat and Sephtis the Eagle, by Xoph! Relationships Fanon Friends and Allies * Tina White and Tina have always been the best of friends. Their personalities go very well together, and their trust in each other is amazingly high. When White went to elementary school, he and Tina clicked off immediately due to White's leadership and Tina's comforting persona. * Alexia * Scarlet * Kennedy * Schnee * Terra * Mac * Sephtis Foes and Rivals * Luna Category:Rabbits Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Cyborgs Category:Work In Progress